


Calendar Boy

by shanachie



Series: H50 Shifter Verse [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, M/M, Series, Shifter Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve makes an interesting discovery in a box full of Danny’s past and finally gets part of what they both need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calendar Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I really am going to draw this out as long as possible. Seriously…It’s probably going to take me forever to move this relationship along :-) because I am _EVIL_ that way. So I have to give credit to my enabler, [](http://emocezi.livejournal.com/profile)[**emocezi**](http://emocezi.livejournal.com/) , for this one…for two reasons. One, if she had not given me [this picture of Scott](http://www.wallpapersandposters.com/images/Male%20Celebs/Scott%20Caan/Scott_Caan09.jpg)…y’all never would have gotten this story. Two, when my porn died a sad lingering death…she stepped up to the plate and helped me (and the boys) out. So credit for that part of this goes to her. Hopefully we’ll get things moving on the rest of the verse sometime after Christmas…I’ve got one more story started and maybe I’ll get that one posted soonish.

Steve had to admit that having Danny in his house was both a pleasure and a torment. Being around the other man constantly, being able to indulge his senses whenever he wanted, was a treat he didn’t think he’d ever earn. Despite everything, they still hadn’t progressed much past heavy petting and it was beginning to make Steve’s whole body itch. He needed and wanted to claim Danny for his own, but he didn’t want to push the other man into something. He was also getting antsy, knew what was coming, and didn’t want that to be their first encounter.

For the moment though, he was content to spend a lazy Saturday with Danny. They’d managed to move all of Danny’s belongings into the house over the last few weeks and although it was picking at Steve’s organized mind to have boxes stacked in the spare room, he wanted to leave them and enjoy the free day. Rachel had taken Grace to the Big Island for a mother/daughter weekend, leaving the two men at loose ends for the moment.

Steve, normally up and out early in the morning, had curled himself around Danny when he’d awoken, softly tracing the muscles in the other man’s arms and upper body as he watched him sleep. When Danny cracked his eyes open a while later, he grumbled at Steve, “Stalker.”

Steve leaned down, nosing against Danny’s sleep warmed skin. “Not a stalker when I have permission.”

“Semantics,” Danny replied. “How long have you been awake?”

“A while.” Steve ghosted a hand down his body. “Any chance we can unpack some of your things today?”

“Any chance you’re gonna feed me something unhealthy today?” Danny asked.

“Slim to none.” Steve bit his shoulder gently. “Told you your eating habits need to change.”

“There’s your answer then.” Danny tried to wiggle away from Steve, sighing when the taller man simply rearranged his grip and pulled him back against his body. “Lemme go, Steve.”

“Mine,” Steve informed him and Danny could swear he heard the pout in his voice.

“What are you two now? We’re gonna start this already? Yes, yours, but I don’t need to be mauled first thing in the morning.” He twisted around, pulling Steve’s head towards his; nipping at his lower lip and swallowing the low groan that escaped from his mouth. “Let. Me. Up.”

Steve pouted but released him, sprawling back on the bed as Danny untangled himself. “I saw a box labeled ‘Jersey Pix’ among your stuff. Any chance I can look through that?”

Danny glanced back at him as he dug through the dresser looking for something to wear. “Why?”

Rolling fluidly to his feet, Steve crossed the room to him, sliding his arms around the shorter man and resting his chin on Danny’s shoulder. “Because I’m figuring there are pictures of you and Grace from when she was younger in there. And maybe some of your family.” He pressed a kiss to Danny’s head. “I’d like to add them to my family pictures.”

“You’re just determined to fuck with my head, aren’t you?”

Steve grinned at him. “I’d like to fuck with a whole lot more than that. So…?”

Danny sighed. “Yeah, knock yourself out. Just show me what you pick before you go adding them to the picture gallery, okay?” Danny grabbed a pair of jeans and a pullover. “Why don’t you go play in the box and I’ll find something for breakfast? I’ll try to make it semi-healthy to satisfy your stringent demands.”

Steve stroked his hands up Danny’s sides, turning the man in his arms and kissing him hungrily. Backing him up against the dresser, Steve pinned him there, taking advantage of being able to use his body to hold him and allowing his hands to roam over Danny’s body. Breaking away from Danny’s mouth, he buried his face against his neck, “Please?” he begged. “Please let me have you.”

“Shh,” Danny soothed him. “You have me. I’m yours, you know that.” His breath hitched as Steve’s hand slipped between their bodies, grasping his semi-hard cock. “Steve, please, don’t.” Steve’s hand relaxed and he breathed deeply, causing Danny to rub his back. “I know you’ve been really patient with me.”

Taking another deep breath, Steve backed away from Danny. “I don’t want to hurt you. It goes against pretty much every fiber of my being, but if we don’t do something to ease the pressure soon and I go into rut…I _am_ going to hurt you. I won’t mean to, but I might.”

“ _You_ will not ever hurt me,” Danny told him firmly. “I think you’ll throw yourself off a building first.” Leaning down, he kissed Steve lightly on the lips. “Stop freaking yourself out over something that hasn’t happened yet. You said we still have a little time. Trying to push us into sex isn’t going to help this bond anymore than waiting.” He rested his hand against Steve’s cheek. “We’ll get there. Go look at the pictures. And I’ll start breakfast.”

He sat for a few minutes after Danny pulled on his clothes and left, trying to regain his equilibrium. Danny couldn’t understand how difficult this was for him to pull himself away from him time and time again. Couldn’t understand that what Steve really needed was to just bury himself in the other man until everything was stable again. For just a minute, he lay back on the bed, allowing himself the luxury of immersing himself in their scents. Finally he hauled himself upright, knowing he had to do something, but not sure what. Pulling on a pair of jeans, he went to find the box Danny had told him he could look through.

Entering the spare room, he almost turned back around and left again. He could have sworn that he’d directed everyone to stack the boxes neatly into the room, but now it looked like a tsunami had hit it. Next time Danny decided he needed something before they got around to unpacking, Steve was going to go with him. Ten minutes work put the room to enough rights that he wasn’t feeling like his skin was going to crawl away from the disorganization and he’d found the box, labeled in Danny’s spiky print. Hefting the box, he made the decision that it would be easier to look through it elsewhere and carted it down the hall to the master bedroom.

Dropping the box on the chest at the end of the bed, Steve grabbed the pillows and made himself a nest before dragging the box over. While he’d rather have Danny sit with him and go through the box, telling him who people were and why they were important to him, having their scent surrounding him as he looked through his hoa hana’s past life was almost as good. Flicking his knife open, Steve sliced through the tape holding the box shut and carefully began to shift through the photos that had been tossed into the top of the box.

The first couple of layers were recent; picnics and cop functions that even unlabeled Steve was able to semi-identify. He set them aside in a pile, carefully unbending edges that had gotten folded in packing. A group of class school pictures, students identified in an unfamiliar hand went into another pile, with Grace’s individual pictures going into yet another pile. Steve vaguely remembered his mother framing his and Mary’s school pictures each year and he wanted to do that for Danny; give him that gift. He’d have to see if Kono had any idea who to talk to about that or if someone in their family could take care of it.

Digging farther, he smiled as he came across some pictures of Danny bleary-eyed and sleepy, a tiny body held tightly in his arms. Flipping the first one over, he saw his guess was right as the date was just two weeks after Grace’s birth. This glimpse of the new father, the awe and fear clear on his face, made Steve’s heart ache. He hadn’t been able to share this with Danny; this part that should have been his had belonged to someone else and would never be his. For a moment he wanted to rip the picture to shreds, wished he had never looked in the box, but he couldn’t take the memory from Danny. He couldn’t take that away from him, but he also couldn’t look at it right now so he placed it face down before moving on to another section of the box.

Frowning he looked down into the box, noticing that there was a saran wrapped box wedged sideways into the bottom of the box. He had to shift some of the photos around to get it out, but he finally had it free and lifted out. It was sealed and had obviously never been opened; Steve smirked at the fake crime scene tape around the box that read _Jersey City PD Benefit_. He debated for a moment, but it didn’t last long and a couple swipes of his knife broke the seals, spilling a collection of calendars labeled _Cops & Cars_ into his lap. “What the hell are you hiding, Danny?” he whispered.

Breaking the seal on one of the calendars, he opened it, blinking at the sight of a well-built cop seated atop a vintage Mustang. He wouldn’t have thought anything of it, except the man was shirtless and sprawled across the hood; one hand dangling between his legs. It was exactly porn, but it was edging on the risqué side and not something he’d expected from Danny. Flipping through, he felt a slow smile spread across his face. If this was what Danny liked…maybe he should see about working on his dad’s Mercury some more and getting it into drivable condition. He continued to flip through the calendar, plotting out a course of action. The car wouldn’t need much work to get running, at least not enough for them to take a test drive to try it out. If he put in a couple hours today, they might even be able to go out tomorrow. Deciding that was what they needed, to get away from everything, Steve almost missed the picture as he got to the end of the calendar.

He groaned, pressing down on his cock as he instantly hardened, his zipper painfully cutting into him. “Gaaawd,” he moaned, staring down at the side of the man he’d never seen. Sure, he’d seen Danny in jeans when they’d run the undercover op on Ochoa, but his main focus had been on other things. Yes, he’d smirked at the man, but that had mainly been to distract himself from jumping Danny; something he hadn’t had permission to do at that point. This, this was so far beyond that it wasn’t even funny. These were well-worn jeans that clung to all the right places; that were wearing thin in the crotch (and he was willing to bet the ass too). This was Danny in nothing more than a wife-beater—when Steve had never seen him out in public in anything less than a full shirt—and draped over the hood of a car. Danny wasn’t smiling, in fact he looked more bored than anything, but the intense look was the one he used when he was studying something.

He considered for a minute just taking the matter in hand, but more than relief, he wanted Danny. Grabbing the calendar he’d opened, he rolled to the side, heading for the edge of the bed. Tangled for a moment in the blanket, he fought his way free, tripping a bit and swearing. Glaring at the offending linens, he left the room.

Stopping in the doorway to the kitchen, he licked his lips and adjusted himself at the sight in front of him. Danny was on his hands and knees, head first in a cupboard apparently looking for something. From this vantage point, Steve couldn’t see much more than his bare feet and firm ass. For a moment he was distracted from his goal as he watched it wiggle around as Danny dug deeper into the cupboard. Realizing he was going to get sidetracked (and might very well pounce on Danny if he didn’t redirect him), he called, “Danny?”

“Yeah, Steve?” the reply was muffled and absent-minded, but at least Danny stopped wiggling his ass around and started to back up.

Steve cleared his throat as Danny turned around to face him. “Um, why? Um why do you…?” He made a strangled sound as Danny rose to a standing position, frowning at him. “Why are you wearing this?”

Danny glanced down at his clothes. “Wearing what? It’s Saturday. You’re always bitching about what I wear during the week. I figured you’d be happy I’m wearing something more casual.”

“Not _that_!” Steve waved the calendar at him. “ _THIS_!”

“Whaaa…?” Danny looked closely at what Steve had in his hand and banged his head against the cupboard behind him. “Oh, shit.” He tried to grab it from Steve, but the other man held it out of his reach. “Give me that.”

“No.” Steve shook his head. “What’s this from? Why did you do it?”

Danny crossed his arms, leaning against the cabinet and glaring at Steve. “It was for charity. They came in, asked a bunch of us to do a calendar for victims of abuse.” He dug his fingers into his arms, obviously remembering something. “For women and children who were abused. I agreed to do it. Last time I ever agree to do something without checking exactly what I’m signing up for because little did I know I’d find myself wearing next to nothing and draped across my buddy’s car.”

Steve grinned at him. “You did this for charity?”

Danny sighed, nodding at the same time. “Yeah, it seemed like a good idea at the time.”

Tossing the calendar onto the table, Steve stalked towards him as Danny eyed him warily. “The picture,” he said in a low voice, “made me so hard I was light headed. But the reason you did it? That makes me so proud of you.” He watched Danny, sure the other man was going to bolt, but he got within inches of him before Danny tried to move. “Don’t,” he whispered as Danny tried to duck around him. “Please.”

“I don’t know what to do,” Danny whispered in return. “What do you want from me?”

Tilting his head down, Steve ghosted his mouth across Danny’s. “Trust me,” he breathed. “Stop blocking me.”

Danny reached up, pulling Steve’s head down so their lips met, opening his mouth under the onslaught of pressure. When Steve pulled back to breathe, he answered, “I always trust you, even when I think you’re psychotically out of control.”

Steve smirked in response. Moving downwards, he pushed Danny’s shirt up as he dropped to his knees, nosing at the skin he bared. He ran his thumbs across the edge of Danny’s jeans, his grin growing wider as Danny pressed into his hands. “Now you’re eager?” he asked, tilting his head so he could look up at him.

Danny brushed a thumb across Steve’s jaw, looking down at him. “You do not know what you look like down on your knees in front of me. God, yes, I’m eager. You look like fucking sex kneeling there.”

Nipping at the skin in front of him, Steve soothed the sting with his tongue. As Danny settled a hand in his hair, Steve pulled back far enough to see what he was doing; nimble fingers making quick work of the buttons on his fly. His grin turned lecherous as he opened the flaps and revealed only skin. “Why, Daniel Williams, you naughty man,” he teased. “Did you forget something this morning?”

Danny let out a groan at the feel of Steve’s breath across his skin. “Really? You’re gonna give me grief about that?”

“Hell no. I’m fucking turned on by it,” Steve replied. “I just never would have figured you for it.”

Whatever Danny was going to say in reply was cut off as Steve glided his fingers across his hipbones, dragging his jeans down so they just clung to his ass. For now, he ignored the hardening cock in front of him as he raised himself up slightly, pressing his torso into Danny’s legs. He rubbed his bare chest against the rough material of Danny’s jeans, as he pressed his face against the other man’s skin. Opening his mouth, he bit down just above Danny’s pelvic bone. Danny jerked in response, but didn’t pull away; the hand in Steve’s hair actually pressing him closer as they both moaned. Steve dug his fingers into Danny, dragging him closer as he released his teeth and sucked at the mark he’d made. “Steeeeve,” Danny groaned. “Pleeease.”

“Please what?” Steve asked, releasing his skin. He moved his mouth down, nosing at Danny’s balls as the other man tried to spread his legs. He inhaled, enjoying the scent of him there.

“Don’t tease,” Danny begged.

“’M not teasing,” Steve replied. “’M enjoying myself.”

Danny dropped his head back, thunking it against the cabinet behind him, and groaning as Steve traced patterns with his tongue, moving back up his body and along his hip bone. Scraping his teeth across the bone, he moved up a little farther and bit Danny again. “Gaaawd,” Danny yelped, bucking against him.

Steve rolled his eyes upwards, but Danny wasn’t in pain. Instead his blue eyes were glazed over and the hand not sunk into Steve’s hair was clutching the counter, attempting to hold him upright. Steve laved his tongue across the bite, soothing it and watching Danny’s eyes roll back in his head whenever the other man put pressure on the mark. After a few moments of this, he pulled back to allow Danny a breather.

Stroking a finger up the now hard cock in front of him, Steve settled back on his heels, pressing the heel of his hand against his own cock. Danny’s reactions had been more than he’d ever dreamed, he’d known the other man would be receptive to him, but Danny was more than that and although he’d been hard before he walked into the kitchen, now he felt ready to burst. And he hadn’t even really tasted Danny yet. He needed to taste Danny.

He popped the button on his jeans, letting the pressure behind the zipper ease the rest down. Reaching up, he stroked his thumb across the head of Danny’s cock, gathering the pre-come there. Keeping his eyes locked with Danny’s, he slipped the thumb into his mouth, sucking the taste from it. “Jeeesus,” Danny moaned. He cupped Steve’s head trying to pull him upwards. “Come mere.”

Steve resisted, shaking his head. “No. I need…” He leaned back towards Danny, wanting to show him exactly what it was he wanted, what he needed.

“Wanna kiss you, babe,” Danny whispered, still trying to pull Steve upwards.

Steve tilted his head back, looking up at him fully, and Danny groaned at the look in his eyes. He’d seen want from Steve before, had no illusions that the other man would fuck him the first chance he got. Now though, Steve’s eyes had bled to gold as if he was on the edge of a change, his control riding the hold of his power. If anything the sight made Danny harder, made him burn hotter; the look Steve turned on him was enough to have him opening his mouth, ready to tell him ‘yes, please, whatever you want’, even if he might regret it when they finished. It was almost as if Steve knew that though because he tilted his head down breaking the hold his eyes had on Danny.

Pressing his lips against the mark his teeth had left a few minutes ago, Steve whispered against Danny’s skin, “In a few weeks, when you’re mine truly and completely mine…I’m going to sink my teeth into you and leave a mark so deep you’ll feel me for days afterwards.”

Danny bucked against his hold, moaning at the words as much as Steve’s touch as he moved his mouth across Danny’s skin. “Please,” he ground out. “Steve, please.”

“Like that?” Steve asked, his mouth just over the head of Danny’s cock. “Want me to suck you?”

Danny cupped Steve’s face in his hands, running his fingers across the stubble and drawing a moan from the kneeling man. “Is that what you want, babe, you wanna taste me? Wanna swallow me down?”

“Please,” Steve replied. “Let me taste you. Let me have you.”

Danny slid his fingers into Steve's hair, shuddering when Steve licked a wet stripe up his cock and mouthed just under the head. The taller man groaned, as if he was getting as much out of the act as Danny was.

Steve took a moment to glance up at his partner, memorizing the expression on his face as he slid his mouth over the head of Danny's cock. The shorter man groaned, eyes sliding closed and hips bucking forward at the feel of wet heat surrounding him.

Steve's kept his eyes on Danny's face and pressed a hand to the shorter man's hip, keeping him still. He needed to know what Danny liked, what made him moan, what made his knees give out, what would make him cum hard. He bobbed his head a couple of times, trying out different amounts of suction and watching for changes in expression.

Danny liked it when Steve rubbed his tongue along the ridge of his cock, liked a medium sort of suction, and loved it when Steve scraped his teeth along the vein on the underside of his cock.

The first time Steve did it was mostly by accident as he hadn't quite figured out how to keep his teeth out of the equation. But the reaction he got made his eyebrows raise and he tried it again to make sure the loud gasping moan that had escaped Danny’s mouth was pleasure and not something else. “You bastard,” Danny choked out as Steve repeated the motion. “I love your mouth. Jesus Christ, do that again.”

Steve scraped his bottom teeth along Danny's cock again, gripping the base and gently squeezing in an undulating motion to stimulate what he couldn't fit in his mouth.

It only took a few more rounds of alternating with his teeth and tongue, which made an obscene slurping noise that any porn star would have been proud of, before Danny managed to gasp out of couple of words that Steve understood. He made a split second decision and slid his mouth off so that just the head of Danny's cock rested between his lips. He pumped Danny a couple of times, moaning when the other man came.

He'd always thought he'd be disgusted by the feel and taste of another man's cum, especially after he'd realized his hoa hana was male. But he could feel all his hesitations fading away and being rewritten to crave this. The feel of Danny, the taste of him, and the way he looked when he was cumming. He needed this connection to Danny, needed to have this. And he felt some of his own tension fall away as he swallowed.

Danny gripped the counter, watching as Steve sat back on his heels; one hand going to his mouth to make sure not a drop was lost as he swallowed convulsively. The other hand dropped to his lap where his cock jutted out of his jeans, gripping it as he raised his head to look at Danny. “Yes,” Danny breathed. “Do it. God, babe, you’re so beautiful like that. Come for me.”

Steve's back arched as he stripped his cock hard, efficient and silent. The way he'd done on his bunk in a room with five other men. He bared his teeth in a show of domination and growled softly as he came, eyes locked on Danny's.

Danny slid down, using the cupboard to brace himself and opened his arms, smiling dopily as Steve crawled into them. He rubbed his hand down the dark haired man’s back, enjoying the rumbling that came from his chest. Everything he’d read said tigers didn’t purr, but he’d swear that sometimes that was the noise Steve was making. Whatever it was, he’d learned it was the sound Steve made when he was absolutely contented and one Danny treasured. He slipped his hand under Steve’s chin, tilting it upwards so he had the right angle to meet Steve’s lips with his. “I love you,” he whispered when Steve settled back against his chest.

Steve’s hand skidded across Danny’s waist, finding the mark he made and pressing against it. Danny moaned softly, covering Steve’s hand with his own. “Mine,” Steve breathed. “All mine.” He resettled himself, a looseness to his muscles that hadn’t been there earlier.

Danny tried to move, to get his feet beneath him in preparation to getting up, but Steve growled low in his throat and he leaned back again. “Got it. Afterglow here.” He ran a hand through Steve’s hair as the other man slid lower and almost seemed to be settling in for a nap. “My ass is gonna go numb in a few minutes.”

Steve cracked an eye open and glared up at him. Huffing he got to his feet and pulled Danny up. He dragged him through the house to the living room before dropping onto the couch and pulling Danny down with him, arranging the smaller man atop him. When Danny tried to move again, Steve nipped him lightly on the collarbone. “Stay,” he ordered.

“Just…” Danny sat up quickly, pulling off his shirt and then laying down again almost before Steve had a chance to protest. “Better?”

“Mmm,” Steve hummed, nosing along the bare skin. He buried his face against Danny’s neck and closed his eyes, prepared to nap.

For a few minutes, they lay together, their breathing settling into a similar rhythm. Danny let his fingers trail over Steve, brushing over the skin and ink he could reach without moving. After a bit he realized the tenseness he’d been feeling over the past weeks was gone from the body beneath him. “Hey,” he called softly. “You still awake?”

“You suck at the whole enjoying the afterglow thing,” Steve grumbled. “Yes, I’m awake.”

“You seem less…tense now. Are you…better?” he asked.

Steve took a deep breath, then shifted slightly, tucking Danny against him. “It took the edge off. It wasn’t the best.” He slipped his hand into Danny’s jeans, cupping his ass. “I need to taste you, touch you, feel you…” When Danny shifted at his words and touch, he gentled him. “It was what I needed, what we needed for now.” Bending his head, he kissed Danny, inviting the other man’s tongue into his mouth and then chasing it back into his own. “I love you,” he whispered. “Now go to sleep.”

“But…” Danny started.

“Danny, we’ll discuss it later.” Steve covered his mouth with a hand. “Go. To. Sleep.”

  
_H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50_

When Danny awoke sometime later, he was laying on a pile of blankets; Steve stretched out warm and firm beside him. Steve was so still that Danny would have thought him asleep except for the finger that was going around and around one of the bite marks, every so often exerting a little bit of pressure on it. Danny flushed at how turned on he’d gotten when Steve sunk his teeth into him. Sure he’d always gotten hot when a little teeth had been applied, but never to that extent. He had a feeling that if Steve had continued to bite him, he could have come from that alone without the other man having ever touched his cock.

“I know you’re awake,” Steve whispered in his ear. “How are you feeling?”

“Is that what it’s going to be like?” Danny asked instead of answering. “When you go into rut,” he clarified. “Is that what it’s going to be like?”

He stiffened for a moment against Danny’s body, then it was almost as if he forced himself to relax. His finger went back to its motions, the movement seeming to calm him. “Yes and no,” he finally answered. “The rut is…all consuming. I will not be able to stop myself from having you. Hold myself off a little bit maybe, but not stop myself.”

“So you’ll rape me,” Danny said bluntly.

Steve went stiff and silent beside him. When he continued not to respond, Danny rolled to face him and found an unyielding man instead of the person who’d worked his way into Danny’s heart. Danny poked him. “Okay, what did I say?”

“You still don’t get it. After everything. You still don’t get that I can _not_ hurt you.” He squeezed Danny to him. “I would kill myself first.”

“Then…how?”

“I’m not the only one who’s going to be consumed by it,” Steve answered so low that if Danny hadn’t been lying in his arms, he wouldn’t have heard it. “You’re going to want it, need it, as much as I do. And I know…God I know this isn’t anything you asked for, but I can’t say I’m sorry, Danny. Because I have been waiting my entire life to find you.” He pressed down, hard, on one of the bruises his teeth had left behind on Danny’s skin; smiling at the involuntary moan the action produced. “And your responses and actions are so much more than I ever dreamed were possible.”

Danny wiggled in his arms, not sure if he wanted to get away or move closer. Steve stroked the skin he could reach, murmuring in a low voice. When the smaller man stopped moving, he had his head tucked into the hollow of Steve’s throat and was clutching at his bare back. “I…I couldn’t help myself,” he admitted.

Steve nudged him back, sliding a finger under Danny’s chin and tilted his head upwards so he would meet Steve’s eyes. “Do _not_ apologize or be ashamed,” Steve ordered. “It was beyond a turn on to have you respond like that. To finally taste you. To know what you feel and sound like when you come.” Steve pressed his lips against Danny’s, waiting for a response, groaning when Danny opened almost immediately under him.

Danny traced Steve’s spine when they separated, smiling softly at the contented noise it drew. He’d figured out early on the other man was a glutton for touch and used it to his advantage. “I’m kinda figuring this is gonna put us out of action for a few hours,” at Steve’s head shake, he amended his estimate, “days?” He pulled back so he could see Steve’s face. “Really days? And how exactly are we supposed to do our jobs when we’re at the mercy of this rut?”

“I put in for us to have family leave and Chin is prepared to cover for us.” Steve took a breath. “I should have enough warning before it comes on that I’ll be able to get us out of the office and home. If not…well…let’s hope there’s no if not.”

“You know sometimes you seriously suck at being reassuring,” Danny commented. “So are there signs I should look for? Like a way to tell if this rut is starting?”

“I’ll be in your space more, touch and smell you more, want to be around you. Be shorter tempered.”

“Um, Steve? That pretty much describes you on a daily basis.”

Steve rolled him, pinning him beneath his body. “So I’ll start humping your leg, okay? I don’t really know, Danny, since I’ve never had my hoa hana before I’ve never gone into full rut. If I start feeling any different than usual, I promise you’ll be the second to know.”

Bracketing Steve’s face with his hands, Danny pulled him down and kissed him easily, smiling up at him as they broke apart. “That’s all I can ask of you.”


End file.
